Two general methods for long term mass storage of data are known; random access and sequential access. The random access method uses long playing (LP) record players, compact disc (CD) drives and video disc drives for consumer use, and hard disc drives, floppy disc drives and optical disc drives for use with computers. In all; information is accessed at random by moving a playing head directly over the desired playing area of the stored media.
a. Problems With Serial Storage Devices
In the sequential method, stored information can only be accessed sequentially. The sequential method uses audio tape drives, video tape drives and digital audio tape drives for general consumer use and digital tape drives and tape backup cassette drives for use with computers and analog tape drives for instrumentation purposes. All of these devices use magnetic tape as the stored media. The big advantage of tape drives is low cost compared with random access devices. The disadvantages and problems of using magnetic tape are three-fold.                i. To go to a particular location on tape, the tape must be either advanced or rewound in a serial or sequential manner. Unless forward or reverse operations can be performed at very high speed, this can be a time consuming process.        ii. The exact contents and location of records on the tape are not known. Random access devices can record (usually at the outermost tracks) an index of the content at the beginning of the disc and anytime the index information needs to be accessed, the read or write head simply skips over to read the index. For magnetic tape, even if the index is recorded in a reserved area at the beginning of the tape, as is presently done in some video tape or computer tape backup systems, its usefulness is limited, due to the time required to rewind the tape all the way to the beginning, assuming the tape is not at the beginning when the need arises to search for the index. Owners of large numbers of tapes desire to place titles on the tapes to enable rapid identification of the program thereon. Usually titling is done by hand writing a title on a label on the tape or its box. However, the tape can become separated from the box, or the label may fall off. Some tape owners repeatedly record over the same tape and prefer not to use permanent labels. Computer tapes may contain hundreds of records or files and handwriting or updating the index onto the box is not practical.        iii. The absolute current location of the tape is not known. Most tape drives have tape counters which only indicate relative location. For example, if a tape cassette is played and then removed from a tape drive without rewinding, the next time the cassette is inserted and played by a tape drive, the absolute location of the tape in the cassette will no longer be known. Attempts have been made to overcome this problem by writing absolute address marks onto the tape. For example, some recent video tapes use the VHS Address Search System (VASS) whereby absolute address marks are written at 1 minute intervals onto the control track of a VHS tape. In computer backup of hard discs by tape, the streaming mode is usually used where a constant stream of data blocks (usually 512 bytes) are written onto the tape, each block being usually preceded by one or two address bytes. Thus, absolute addressing is available but not yet universally used on tape.        
Knowing the absolute address is important. For example, assume that there are 5 programs (or records) on a tape and each of their starting addresses is known and a user desires to go to the starting location of program 4. Without knowing the absolute address of where the tape is currently positioned, the user or the drive has no way of knowing whether to rewind or fast forward the tape to reach the desired record.
In order for tape drives to compete against random access devices, it is important that these three problems be either overcome or ameliorated.
b. Providing Program Titles
Placing a descriptive title on the tape presents another problem. Video titling is usually known and recorded on a leader portion of the tape. Ordinarily, the title is computer-generated and recorded in a sequence of regular video frames, rather than on the control track. If multiple copies of the tape are made, the quality of the title drops off drastically. Also, the title cannot be conveniently edited without re-recording the sequence of frames. Prior art systems for applying such titles are either expensive or cumbersome. Professional video titling systems include the well-known Chyron system and many others. Typically these systems include a complete computer, a complex, high-resolution character generator, a special effects generator for making shadows, italics and other effects, and a video interface to generate a video signal. Such systems are too expensive and complicated for the home video market.
Some videocassette recorders (VCRs) and camcorders are equipped with simple character generators for displaying simple block letters and numbers, either superimposed over a recorded video signal or recorded and mixed with the picture signal. A typical camcorder application is adding characters representing the recording date and time to a video signal as it is being recorded, thereby adding a “date stamp.” In VCRs, the character generator can be used to show programming information such as channel, date, and time on screen as the VCR is being programmed to record programs at a future date. However, currently there is no simple way to use the VCR character generator as a titling device.
In “Recommended Practice For Line 21 Data Services, Part Seven, Extended Data Service Packets”, Draft EIA-608, Oct. 12, 1992, there is suggestion of using VBI line 21, field 2 to send information such as program title and type along with the broadcast program. Yet, the possible use of such information for facilitating operation of a videocassette recorder, such as providing a title for a recorded program, is never suggested.
c. Title Editing
Another problem with prior art titling systems is data input and editing. With Chyron systems, a full-size typewriter-style keyboard is used which is inappropriate for home use and slow for poor typists. Editing of a title is impractical with most home-generated titles, because the title is recorded as a video image on the tape. Thus, the prior art fails to provide a convenient means for generating, storing, and editing video titles for use with sequentially-stored magnetic tape. Users of home video equipment would likewise appreciate a system using internal character-generator hardware and VCR remote controls, thereby precluding the need for complex or expensive hardware to generate titles.
It is an object of the invention that the addressing system provide a fast and accurate way of searching for the starting points of the programs. It is a further object that the addressing system determine the current position on the tape and provide a means of homing in to the destination address, during a search. It is yet another object of the address system to provide a means for accounting for the lengths of programs as they are recorded or modified.
It is an object of the invention to have a memory that is randomly accessible for storing the directory. It is another object of the invention that the directory be changeable without degrading the quality of the recorded information on the tape.
It is an object of the invention to provide a program guide that is broadcasted to the user and which provides current scheduling and descriptive information that includes special events which are scheduled on short notice. It is a further object that the program guide be usable for timer programming a Indexing VCR with minimal interaction by the user so that the user finds time shifting for viewing programs easier. It is yet another object that the broadcaster can provide increase the viewing of programs broadcasted during traditional off-hours.
It is an object of the invention to have an indexing VCR with greater reliability and utility and at a lower cost than the Moving Head System.
It is an object of the invention to provide a program guide that is broadcasted to the user and which provides current scheduling and descriptive information that includes special events which are scheduled on short notice. It is a further object that the program guide be usable for timer programming an Indexing VCR with minimal interaction by the user so that the user finds time shifting for viewing programs easier. It is yet another object that the broadcaster can provide increase the viewing of programs broadcasted during traditional off-hours.